


Solo un espantapájaros

by SniperGYS



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Teba es el padre que Revali necesita, historia nacida de una tonteria que se me ocurrio, no es exactamente shipping pero tiene hints de que podrian serlo en el futuro, otros personajes aparecen en menor importancia, spoilers del Age of Calamity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperGYS/pseuds/SniperGYS
Summary: Cuando Mipha descubre por accidente la mayor fobia de Revali, se propone a ayudarle a superar su problema, pero el destino no le ayudara a cumplir su tarea tan fácilmente ¿Verdad? Después de todo, el campeón no es el tipo de persona que se deje ayudar.
Relationships: Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. El problema

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que intento escribir algo para la serie de Zelda, pero tras estar haciendo tontería y media mientras jugaba el nuevo Hyrule Warriors, me surgió esta idea y no creo que me sienta en paz hasta escribirla.
> 
> Lamento si algún personaje llega a sonar muy OC, realmente es la primera vez que intento escribir algo sobre Zelda, pero ufff, cualquier cosa pueden decirme y veré si puedo corregirlo.
> 
> Espero les guste.

P _ara encontrarse en un reino al borde del colapso, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo en el campamento que el creciente ejercito de Hyrule había formado. Guerreros de todo el reino estaban dispuestos a ayudar a la princesa Zelda en su lucha contra el cataclismo, pero debido a las complicaciones que presentaba el manejo de las torres sheika con el transporte de un gran numero de personas, solo una pequeña porción de cada tribu se encontraba en ese momento acampando en las llanuras del reino._

_Mipha se encontraba dando un paseo con la versión del futuro de su hermano menor, disfrutando de lo que parecía una tranquila tarde después de un arduo trabajo. Durante la mañana había salido a realizar una misión para la princesa del reino, y para asegurarse de que todos se encontraran en optimas condiciones, Zelda había dado la tarde libre a todos quienes habían trabajado durante la mañana._

_Pero más que relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano, su mente se encontraba alejándose cada vez más, retomando a un evento al que podría considerar curioso. Por más que quería dar toda su atención a lo que su hermano le estaba contando, le era imposible no seguir dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido un par de horas antes._

"¿Ocurre algo hermana? Parece que algo te preocupa." _Sidon se había detenido y agachado un poco para observarla directamente, acción que no dejaba de incomodarla cada que lo hacía, puesto que estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien se pusiera a su altura; después de todo, la versión del presente de su hermano no le llegaba ni a la cintura._

"No es nada importante… Supongo." _O al menos eso es lo que quería creer, aunque por más que lo pensara, tampoco lograba encontrar algún motivo para que algo como eso les fuera a afectar en su lucha contra Ganon._ "Solo siento curiosidad sobre… Algo."

"Si crees que puedo ayudarte, no dudes en preguntar." _Sidon corrigió su postura al instante para sonreír y hacer su clásica 'pose' característica, Mipha sonrió ante eso, por mas que su hermano llegara a crecer, parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían._

"Bueno, creo que… Solo podrías ayudarme dependiendo de cuanto conozcas sobre los orni."

"¿Los orni? Mmm…" _Se quedo pensando por unos segundo sobre el asunto, pero nada interesante parecía llegar a él._ "No mucho la verdad, en mi tiempo las tribus se volvieron más cerradas debido al constante peligro, tener contacto continuo con ellos es algo que apenas comienza a normalizarse, algunos han comenzado a visitar la región más a menudo, pero no eh logrado platicar lo suficiente como para realmente conocerlos. ¿Hay algún problema con ellos?"

"No creo que pueda considerarse un problema, pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo."

"Oh, quizás deberías preguntarle al campeón Revali."

"Eh… No, no creo que el quiera responder a mi duda." _Sonrió un poco ante la idea, causando confusión en Sidon._

"Comprendo, no parece alguien que responda a cualquier pregunta."

"Oh no es por eso." _El hecho de que Mipha siguiera riendo sobre el asunto lo confundía aún más._

"Eh, bueno tu lo conoces mejor que yo así que lo dirás por algo. Entonces, mejor intenta preguntar a Teba, supongo seria más fácil hablar con él que con algún otro de los guerreros."

_Hablar con Teba sobre el asunto era algo que Mipha nunca habría decido por su cuenta. El joven guerrero llegado del futuro no era alguien difícil de tratar como Revali, pero tampoco sentía que le conociera lo suficiente como para hacer una pregunta que ella consideraba personal, incluso sentía que era más fácil hacerle preguntas de ese tipo a Revali a quien ya tenia más tiempo de conocer, aunque terminara sin una respuesta._

_El Orni del futuro parecía bastante orgulloso como los otros de su tribu, pero más fácil de tratar que Revali; quizás esto se debía a una mayor madurez, ya que aunque aun era joven, el guerrero del futuro parecía ser algunos años mayor que el campeón, Mipha no podía hacer más que esperar que eso fuera de ayuda para obtener una respuesta a su nueva incógnita._

_Teba se encontraba solo por un lado del área de campamento, arreglando un par de arcos de sus compañeros. La primera opción en cruzar la mente de Mipha era dar media vuelta e intentar cuando estuviera menos ocupado, pero su hermano no parecía compartir la misma idea._

"¡Hey Teba!" _Saludo el príncipe acercándose de la manera mas normal del mundo, provocando que el guerrero volteara a verlos confundido._

"¡Altezas! ¿Necesitan algo?" _Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie para mostrar respeto._

"Hey nada de formalidades conmigo." _Pidió rápidamente Sidon mientras se acercaba._ "Mi hermana quiere que le ayudes con algo."

 _En ese momento Mipha sentía que su papel como hermana mayor se había invertido con Sidon, que intenta ayudarle a obtener una respuesta a una absurda pregunta, la idea era algo curiosa, pero, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para no desaprovechar el que Teba le estuviera dedicando algo de su tiempo._ "Ah… Solo tengo una duda, pero… No se como preguntarla sin hacerla sonar irrespetuosa." _Tanto Teba como Sidon le observaban con curiosidad ahora._

 _Teba sonrió un poco intentando no verse intimidante al darse cuenta de que quizás la princesa estuviera nerviosa ante su presencia._ "Descuida, pregunta lo que quieras."

"Solo quería saber ¿Los orni le tienen miedo a los espantapájaros?"

_Esa no era la pregunta que ninguno de los 2 jóvenes esperaba, Sidon incluso pensaba que era quizás una broma, pero su hermana parecía demasiado seria con el asunto. Teba por un lado parecía extremadamente confundido, pero por el otro, comprendía porque la joven había insinuado el que no quería ser irrespetuosa, los Orni eran aves después de todo._

"Eh… ¿No?" _Intento responder sin saber que más decir ante la extraña pregunta._ "Disculpa, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Bueno es que... Hoy fui a una misión con Revali y..." _El recuerdo de lo ocurrido aun estaba bastante vivo en su mente._

...

_Desde que el ejercito se había establecido en un lugar fijo mientras Rotver y Prunia trabajaban con las torres sheika y el rey Rhoam viajaba de visita en la aldea orni y el dominio de los zora para arreglar asuntos con sus lideres sobre la ayuda que brindarían para la batalla final, la princesa Zelda había llamado a Mipha y Revali para enviarlos a una misión muy importante... Buscar kolog en las áreas de la llanura de Hyrule._

_A simple vista no parecía algo a lo que debieran dar importancia cuando tenían al Cataclismo casi sobre sus cabezas, pero Obab insistía que era necesario buscar a los kolog del bosque para ayudarse en su misión; ante esas palabras y queriendo tener la mayor ventaja posible, Zelda había logrado convencer a Revali de formar parte de la expedición junto a Mipha._

_Por lo que ese día, su búsqueda los había llevado hasta uno de los pequeño pueblos de la llanura que habían sido evacuados tras el inicio del cataclismo, los habitantes parecían vivir de la agricultura, por lo que el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de sembradíos caseros y pequeñas calles que dividían una casa de otra, formando un habitad bastante compacta._

_Considerando que a los kolog gustan de esconderse en los lugares mas extraños posibles, su misión involucraba revisar minuciosamente todo el lugar, por lo que ambos campeones decidieron dividirse para acabar mas pronto._

_Un par de horas y un kolog después, Mipha se encontraba caminando al punto acordado para reunirse con Revali y emprender el regreso hacia el campamento, cuando una voz le hizo detenerse._

"¿Crees que esto acabara como la ultima vez? ¡Solo espera y lo veras!"

_Esa era sin duda la voz de Revali. Temiendo que algunos monstruos hubieran comenzado un ataque, se acerco rápidamente a donde provenía la voz de su compañero, solo para toparse con Revali en medio de uno de los sembradíos, sin ninguna compañía mas que la de un espantapájaros._

_El simple hecho de que sus palabras fueran dirigidas hacia un objeto inanimado no era lo que hacia parecer al evento como algo gracioso, no, lo que más se le hacia curioso a la princesa de los Zora, es que Revali parecía dar vueltas alrededor del objeto con una expresión de desconfianza y a bastantes metros de distancia. De vez en cuando parecía querer reducir su separación entre su persona y el muñeco de paja, pero al instante retrocedía como si algo se lo impidiera._

"Tu y los tuyos no lograran vencerme esta vez... Solo... Solo..." _Nuevamente intento acercarse, pero por cada paso que daba hacia al objeto, rápidamente daba dos hacia atrás._ "Solo... ¡Deja de verme así!"

"Revali." _Tras escuchar la suave voz proveniente de cerca a su espalda, el campeón orni dio un sobresalto alarmado, pero intento componerse al instante en que reconoció a su compañera._ "¿Sucede algo?" _Pregunto tras comprobar que efectivamente, no había amenaza alguna._

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porque lo preguntas?" _Contesto pasando de sobresalto a una fingida tranquilidad._

"Escuche que hablabas con alguien y pensé que, quizás te habías encontrado con algún problema."

"¿Hablar con alguien? Claro que no, aquí no se encuentra nadie, quizás, escuchaste otra cosa, la gente del pueblo probablemente ande por aquí intentando recuperar sus pertenencias o algo. Parece que ya hemos recorrido todo el lugar, sera mejor que regresemos."

_Revali comenzó a avanzar en dirección al campamento, pero no solo su respuesta había sonado como una completa mentira improvisada rápidamente, si no que ademas, Mipha no pudo evitar observar como su compañero caminaba intentando no apartar su visión del espantapájaros que seguía inerte en el sembradío, como si esperara que en cualquier momento se moviera._

_En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, Mipha nunca le había visto actuar de esa forma ante un objeto inanimado, por lo que la situación estaba despertando su curiosidad. ¿Porque Revali le estaría gritando a un pobre espantapájaros? ¿Porque no lograba acercarse? ¿Acaso le tenia miedo?_

_Conociendo el temperamento de su compañero decidió no molestarle con el asunto, pero su curiosidad sin duda iba en aumento en cuanto mas pensaba en lo ocurrido._

...

"Su comportamiento no se parecía a lo que conozco de él, pero como tampoco conozco a muchos orni, no podía descartar la idea de que quizás fuera algo habitual... ¡No es que insinué que todos les tengan miedo pero...!" _Tras terminar de contar lo ocurrido intento disculparse al instante para evitar algún malentendido con el guerrero del futuro, pero este la detuvo con un simple gesto de su ala._

"¡Hey calma, comprendo tu inquietud!" _Le dijo rápidamente para tranquilizarle._ "Aunque debo admitir que suena como algo peculiar... La verdad es que desconozco si alguien dentro de la tribu les tenga miedo... Se que mi hijo los adora, incluso los viste para el frio." _Agrego sonriendo tras el recuerdo de su hijo que lo esperaba en el futuro._

"Oh, entonces no es algo común."

"Parece que no."

"Ja ja, que raro y yo aquí pensando que por ser literalmente aves les tendrían miedo." _Comento Sidon de manera divertida, haciendo que Mipha se golpeara la frente con la mano ante sus acciones. Su intento de no sonar descortés había terminado por los suelos gracias a lo impulsivo de su hermano; nuevamente una muestra de que por más que pase el tiempo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían._

 _Para suerte de la campeona, Teba estaba mas ocupado acomodando sus pensamientos que en comprender lo que el príncipe acababa de insinuar._ "Sin embargo, si el Maestro Revali tuviera algún temor, sería algo que hubiera escrito en su diario, y no recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto."

"¿Revali tiene un diario?" _Pregunto Mipha con un nuevo aumento de curiosidad._

"¡Claro! Los jefes de la aldea lo cuidaron por generaciones, el actual jefe de mi tiempo me dejo leerlo. Por lo que tengo entendido, las demás tribus hicieron lo mismo."

"¡Oh claro que si!" _Agrego Sidon con entusiasmo, causando que su hermana le dirigiera una mirada tan severa que le hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado._

"¿Leíste mi diario?" _Pregunto tranquilamente, sin embargo, era fácil notar que el tono de su voz, no coincidía con el de su mirada._

"Eh... ¿No?"

 _Claro, Mipha no se creyó su respuesta ni por un segundo, pero quizás ese era un tema para después, por ahora prefería saciar su curiosidad sobre el descubrimiento del posible temor de su compañero de expedición._ "Quizás... En este tiempo algunas cosas cambiaron, quizás, nosotros somos alguna versión diferente de los de su tiempo."

"Podría ser... Pero la única forma de comprobarlo seria revisando su diario actual y compararlo con lo que leí, aunque algo me dice que..."

"Que nunca nos dejaría leerlo." _Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo. La respuesta era obvia, sin importar que linea del tiempo estuvieran viviendo._

"Supongo que tendré que olvidar el asunto." _Como obviamente Revali nunca admitiría tener un problema con un muñeco de paja, la joven princesa tendría que resignarse en dejar el asunto. Probablemente esa era la mejor opción, pero el saber que no podría ayudar a su compañero a superar un posible trauma, le decepcionaba un poco. Quizás Revali no fuera su amigo mas cercano, pero aunque el no lo admitiera, era su amigo a fin de cuentas y se preocupaba por él._

"Bueno... Si tanto es su interés alteza, quizás... Pueda intentar averiguar algo sobre el asunto. El maestro Revali me invito a entrenar con él antes de la cena, así que, alguna oportunidad para investigar podría darse."

"¡Oh no, no te molestes! No quisiera causar algún problema entre ustedes dos, se que un tema de ese tipo podría ser algo... Peligroso... De tratar con él."

"¡Descuida! Tendré cuidado. De cierta forma, quizás sea como cuando intento que mi hijo me cuente la verdad sobre algo que quiere ocultar. Se como tratar asuntos delicados... O eso creo." _El comentario casi logra hacer que Mipha riera, comparar a Revali con un niño pequeño, era algo curioso._

_Por lo poco que llevaba de conocer al guerrero, Mipha no podía negar que parecía un buen padre. Quizás, seria buena idea dejarle intentar obtener algo de información._

_..._

_Las horas dedicadas a la comida en el campamento siempre se mantenían como los momentos mas ruidosos y animados del día, soldados de las diferentes tribus de Hyrule se congregaban para reponer sus energías y platicar entre ellos._

_Zelda sin embargo mantenía algo de distancia de todo el ruido para tener algo de tranquilidad. Al principio solo eran ella, Link, el pequeño guardián e Impa; pero al cabo de unos días, Impa había logrado convencer a los cuatro campeones a pasar esos momento con ellos. Una propuesta que Revali estaba dispuesto a declinar, pero tras ser recordado por la consejera real que esto era por la princesa, y de ser amenazado por Urbosa, no le quedo opción más que aceptar._

_Las conversaciones entre su pequeño grupo eran mas calmadas, por lo que perderse en los pensamientos de uno propio era algo mucho mas sencillo. Ese día sin embargo, Mipha estaba mas ocupada en observar el comportamiento de Revali. Para su tranquilidad no parecía que estuviera de mal humor, por lo que, lo mas probable es que no hubiera ocurrido nada durante su entrenamiento con Teba, lo cual era una buena noticia considerando que le preocupaba haber enviado al guerrero del futuro a quedar en malas pases con quien parecía ser su héroe._

"¿Qué ocurre?" _Pregunto el orni tras notar que la princesa de los zora no dejaba de verle. Pese a sonar algo irritado, por ser una vez mas obligado a pasar la hora de la cena en compañía, Mipha no pudo evitar notar que en esta ocasión había sonado mas amable de lo normal. Una buen señal de que todo estaba bien._

"Nada, nada. Lamento si llego a incomodarte."

"Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me admire durante el combate o las practicas, pero el que alguien lo haga en un momento como este, no es algo normal."

 _Una vez mas su tono sonaba calmado. Quizás debería decirle algo para no sonar tan rara por estarle observando sin ningún motivo._ "Solo me preguntaba como había ido tu entrenamiento con Teba."

 _La expresión de sorpresa de Revali fue bastante notoria y Mipha tardo un poco en comprender el porque. Ella no debería saber de ese entrenamiento._ "¿Como sabes de eso?" _Pregunto confundido._

"Oh..." _Ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo preguntado. Si lo pensaba un poco, Revali seguro no era de los que entrenaba acompañado, de hecho, siempre le veía solo y apartado del resto, incluso durante el combate. Por otro lado, se suponía que ella tampoco tenia muchos motivos para hablar con el guerrero orni del futuro._ "Yo... Los vi apartándose del campamento con sus armas, pensé que habían ido a entrenar." _Recurrir a una pequeña mentira no era su estilo, pero tampoco pensaba decirle directamente que ella y Teba habían hablado sobre el asunto del espantapájaros._

 _Para su suerte, Revali pareció aceptar como verdad sus palabras._ "Creo que fue bastante bien, es bastante hábil y sus habilidades difieren un poco de las que conozco, aunque aun le falta para estar a mi nivel."

_Mipha sonrió ante su respuesta. Clásico Revali, no podía dejar de recalcar sus habilidades, pero si el dejaba de hacerlo, entonces seria una señal de que algo malo iba pasar. Tras su respuesta, la joven no esperaba que Revali dijera algo mas e incluso pensaba que quizás se retiraría a su tienda para pasar tiempo a solas, pero en cambio, solo se encontró con la sorpresa de que esta vez era él quien le miraba fijamente._

_Mientras ambos se observaban parecía que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Mipha podía notar que su compañero estaba pensando algo, intentaba decirle algo pero no parecía decidirse en que._

_¿Seria relacionado con todo el asunto del espantapájaros? Después de todo, Teba intentaría obtener información de él sobre el asunto. ¿Le habrá contado Teba algo? Y sí así fuera ¿Le habría dicho que ella sentía curiosidad al respecto? ¿O quizás era otro asunto?_

_La mente de Mipha parecía intentar funcionar a toda velocidad, pero no lograba imaginarse sobre que otro asunto podría Revali querer hablar con ella. Si lo pensaba bien, no le conocía lo suficiente e incluso dudaba de que alguien realmente lo conociera muy bien, tomando en cuenta lo solitario que se mostraba._

_Realmente Revali era como un cofre, con una llave perdida que impedía a todos ver que sorpresas desconocidas aguardan en su interior. Quizás, abrir ese cofre seria una buena idea. El descubrir lo que podía estar dentro también era algo interesante y le emocionaba._

_Intentar ganarse la amistad del orgulloso y mas hábil guerrero de los orni, seria una buena aventura. No podía forzarle, pero sí lo lograba, le haría sentir mas tranquila al saber que su compañero podría contar con ella cuando le necesitara. ¡Quizás el intentar ayudarle con su posible temor a los espantapájaros podría ser lo que comenzara una gran amistad!_

"Tú..." _La voz de Revali le hizo regresar a la realidad. Aun le seguía observando, pero al retomar su atención hacia sus ojos verdes, pudo observar que su compañero parecía nervioso._ "Tú... No lo as dicho nada a nadie ¿Verdad?"

"¿Eh?" _Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no logro comprender de que le estaba hablando._

"Lo que paso en la mañana." _Respondió levemente, posiblemente intentando evitar que alguien más lo escuchara._

"¡Ah!" _No quería mentirle dos veces, principalmente cuando planeaba intentar ganar su amistad pero, tampoco creía que seria bueno decirle abruptamente que Sidon y Teba conocían su secreto. Debía encontrar una forma de responder sin ofenderle ni mentirle._ "Y-"

"¡Sera mejor ir a descansar!" _Exclamo de pronto Impa mientras se paraba y estiraba un poco, los demás le siguieron al instante._ "Iré a ver a quienes harán guardia en los alrededores del campamento." _Agrego mientras dirigía su mirada a la princesa del reino._

"Claro Impa, no tardes." _Respondió Zelda mientras cargaba al pequeño guardián en sus manos. Luego dirigió su vista hacia los demás._ "Por favor, no se cansen mas de lo debido." _Su mirada paso rápidamente de Revali a Link, quienes eran los mas probables de quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada entrenando_. "Descansen lo suficiente."

_Tras contestar a su petición, todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus tiendas, por un lado, los demás soldados y guerreros comenzaban a moverse bajo las ordenes de Impa._

_Revali se puso de pie tras un largo suspiro de resignación. Y se dirigió hacia su lugar de descanso que compartía con Teba. Mipha sin embargo, suspiro de alivio, se había salvado de tener que mentirle nuevamente._

_Al intentar dirigirse a su propio lugar de descanso, observo entre la multitud a Sidon y Teba mirándole desde la distancia, indicación de que querían hablar con ella, por lo que se acerco al instante._

"Tenías razón. El maestro Revali parece tener un problema con los espantapájaros." _Informo Teba una vez que estuvieran lejos del movimiento del campamento._

"¿Le comentaste algo sobre mí?" _Pregunto al instante, pensando que quizás la pregunta que le había hecho Revali tenia alguna relación_.

"No, descuida no comente nada. Solo le sugerí usar algunos como blancos para tiros e inmediatamente se puso nervioso y lo declino sin pensar." _Contesto sonriendo, si Revali había actuado tal como le había visto en la mañana, podía comprender porque Teba lo encontraba gracioso._ "Por más que le insistí que serian buenos para practicar, más nervioso se ponía, hasta que deje el tema y volvió a la normalidad."

"Oh... Me pregunto a que se deberá. Quizás si descubriera de donde viene su temor, pudiera ayudarle a superarlo."

"¿Porqué no le preguntas?" I _ntervino de pronto Sidon con su clásica energía._

 _Pero Mipha respondió con un gesto negativo al instante._ "Si le pregunto, nunca me contestaría. No parece ser el tipo de asunto del que hablaría con cualquiera."

"Sera difícil encontrar el motivo entonces. Lo único que se me ocurre es revisar su diario de esta época, quizás desde el principio las cosas fueron diferentes para ustedes y desarrollo su miedo solo en esta línea del tiempo." _Comento Teba tras pensar por un momento, de cierta forma su idea sonaba lógica, después de todo, algunas de las cosas que su hermano le había contado, no parecían concordar con lo que ella recordaba._

"Tomar su diario sin permiso no es algo que me agrade, pero... La idea de poder ayudarlo, es algo que no creo poder ignorar, aunque no se me ocurre como podríamos conseguirlo." _Ambos se quedaron pensando por unos segundos, hasta que la clásica sonrisa de Sidon los interrumpió._

"¿Y si le pides ayuda a Impa? Con sus habilidades quizá pueda tomarlo rápidamente y regresarlo sin que lo note."

_El hecho de que se quedaran esperando a que Impa terminara sus labores de acomodar guardias alrededor del campamento, le había dado el tiempo suficiente a Mipha para pensar en que estaba haciendo._

_Por un lado, la idea de inmiscuirse de esa forma en la vida privada de Revali le llenaba de remordimiento y culpabilidad; por el otro, la idea de conocerle mejor y ayudarle con su pequeño problema le era interesante. Su compañero no gustaba de hablar sobre sus asuntos personales, pero desde que Zelda les encomendó la tarea de buscar a los kolog, había comenzado a tener mas curiosidad sobre el campeón de los orni. Pasar todo ese rato en su compañía le había dado la idea de quizás ganarse la amistad de su compañero; después de todo, por mas arrogante que fuera, era obvio que en el fondo Revali era una buena persona que se preocupaba por los demás por más que lo negara._

"¿Ocurre algo?" _La voz de Impa le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La consejera se había acercado a ellos una vez que el área estaba mayormente despejada y la mayoría de los soldados se habían retirado o estaban dirigiéndose a sus lugares de descanso._

"¡Hola!" _Le saludo alegremente Sidon, como si fuera el inicio de una conversación de lo mas normal._ "Solo queríamos que nos ayudaras con una cosita."

"¿Cosita?"

"¡Solo queremos saber porque al campeón Revali le dan miedo los espantapájaros!"

"¿QUÉ REVALI, QUÉ?"

_Ok, Mipha se aseguraría que la versión pequeña de su hermano que le esperaba en casa, no se volviera tan directo al hablar. Y también se aseguraría de hablar un poco sobre el tema con la versión adulta de su hermano._

_Teba dedico los siguientes minutos en explicar lo mas rápidamente posible la situación._ "Y es por eso que queríamos ver si podrías ayudarnos para darle una hojeada a su diario."

"¡Oh!" _Impa parecía estar a punto de reírse de la situación. Sin duda, la noticia de que el orgulloso campeón le tuviera miedo a algo tan inofensivo, era una noticia que no se podía ignorar._

"Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie." _Pidió rápidamente Mipha al ver que Impa estaba probablemente pensando en una forma de usar la información a su beneficio._ "Revali podría enojarse si se entera que... Que..."

 _La postura de Impa regreso a una mas seria tras notar que la princesa de los zora comenzaba a preocuparse de causar algún problema con su compañero emplumado._ "¡Comprendo! Nadie se enterara por mí, te lo prometo."

_Mipha suspiro con mas tranquilidad, si Impa seguía su promesa de no contarlo a nadie, podrían obtener una respuesta rápidamente, ayudaría a Revali con su problema y todo acabaría bien. Claro, después de asegurarse de que Sidon no lo contara por accidente._

_Los 4 se retiraron a descansar, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los miembros del clan Yiga había escuchado la conversación por accidente..._

...

_A la mañana siguiente Mipha se alistaba para dirigirse a una nueva búsqueda de kolog junto a Revali, pensando en como lograr entablar una buena conversación con su compañero. Quizás si comenzaba una platica de manera casual, sería mas fácil irse adentrando a temas mas personales. Eso sin duda le ayudaría a entender mejor al campeón de los orni, pero también podría ser una posibilidad de encontrar el origen de su miedo hacia los muñecos de paja, sin la necesidad de 'tomar prestado por unos minutos' su diario._

_A la hora del desayuno, Zelda no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de cierto campeón._

"¿Alguien a visto a Revali?" _Pregunto la princesa del reino a Teba, que junto a Sidon, Yunobo y Riju, les habían acompañado durante el desayuno de ese día._

"Salio desde muy temprano a entrenar." _Respondió el guerrero que compartía la tienda con el campeón._

"Ah, es parte de su rutina diaria, lo eh visto irse todas las mañanas a entrenar desde que comenzó todo esto." _Agrego Daruk mientras hacia memoria._

"Suponía que hacía algo parecido todos los días, aun así, siempre esta de regreso de manera puntual al desayuno." _Aunque no quería pensar que algo le había pasado, Zelda comenzaba a preocuparse._

"Tranquila." _Comento Urbosa intentando calmarle._ "Seguro se le hizo tarde, ya volverá."

_Decidieron dejar el asunto por el momento mientras terminaban sus alimentos, pero pasado el medio día, Mipha seguía esperando a que su compañero llegara para partir a la búsqueda de kolog, sin embargo, este seguía sin dar señales de vida._

"Esto... Ya no es normal." _Dijo Zelda con un mayor grado de preocupación que el que había mostrado durante el desayuno._

_Mipha no contesto, aunque quería decir algo para asegurarle a la princesa de que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, su mente estaba intentando averiguar a donde podía haber ido su compañero sin avisar, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por las sonoras risas de unos soldados del clan Yiga._

"¡Oigan! Menos ruido por favor." _Pidió Impa mientras se acercaba a los ruidosos soldados._

"Lo sentimos, pero no podíamos evitarlo." _Respondió uno de ellos, el cual, si no llevara esa mascara característica de su clan, estaría mostrando a todos su expresión de diversión._

"Oh ¿Y que es tan gracioso si se puede saber?"

"¿No lo ah escuchado?" _La consejera dirigió su atención hacia él soldado que había hablado._ "¡El campeón Revali le teme a los espantapájaros!" _Y tras decirlo, el grupo de Yigas volvió a reír fuertemente._

_Zelda miró al grupo con una expresión de curiosidad, ese era un dato que ella desconocía, Impa en cambio estaba mas sorprendida de que ellos supieran esa información, mientras que Mipha tenía una expresión más cercana a la de horror. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Al instante su mirada se dirigió a Impa que al sentir la atención sobre ella, volteo a ver a la princesa de los zora mientras negaba rápidamente, esa noticia no había provenido de ella._

"¿Cómo... Cómo se enteraron de eso?" _Pregunto Zelda sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad, después de todo, Revali no era el tipo de persona que andaba por allí contando su vida y menos aun, sus temores._

"¡Todos lo saben! Alguien lo comenzó a contar desde anoche, nadie creía que fuera cierto, pero unos de nuestros compañeros lo encontraron entrenando en la mañana y lo cuestionaron... No sabemos bien que paso pero, pudieron comprobar que era cierto."

"¿Están seguros?" I _mpa les miro severamente, para hacerles hablar mas._

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Porque creen que nadie le ah visto en todo el día? No quiere salir de su tienda porque ahora todos saben su secreto."

_Mipha se llevo ambas manos al rostro, definitivamente, esto no iba a acabar bien._

...

"¡Revali por favor, solo sal un momento!" _Pidió Zelda afuera de la tienda que el campeón compartía con su contraparte del futuro._

"¡No!" _Se escucho de respuesta al instante._

"¡Podemos platicar el asunto!"

"¡Qué no!"

_Ya llevaban un buen rato de esa forma. Por respeto y pese a la autoridad que tenia en el pequeño ejercito, Zelda había prohibido que Impa entrara y sacara a la fuerza a su compañero; sin embargo, la negociación no parecía estar funcionando._

"¡No puedes quedarte allí para siempre!" _Exclamo esta vez Impa, cansada de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una tontería._ "¡Tendrás que salir tarde o temprano!"

"¡Obligame!"

 _Zelda volvió a detener a Impa y su nuevo intento de tirar la tienda abajo._ "Espera, veamos si los demás pueden ayudarnos."

_La princesa e Impa se alejaron a buscar a los otros campeones para comentar la situación, Mipha sin embargo se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada de la tienda, su mente llena de posibles acciones que quizás se arrepentiría de ejecutar._

_Quería disculparse con Revali por haber comenzado el rumor, si su curiosidad no hubiera llegar tan lejos, nunca se lo hubiera dicho a Teba y Sidon, e incluso podría haberse olvidado del asunto después de un par de horas. Su sentido de culpa le hacía querer entrar y hablar con su compañero para solucionar el problema._

_Suspirando con resignación, opto por llevar a cabo la peor de sus ideas y que estaba segura, terminaría lamentando después, pero si las cosas ya se habían salido de su control, no podía irse a peor ¿Verdad?_

_La puerta de la tienda fue abierta con mas fuerza de la necesaria, olvidando por un momento que las estancias estaban hechas de tela solamente, causando que un sorprendido y a la vez algo ofendido Revali se levantara de donde se encontraba recostado._

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo tú? ¡No olvides que tenemos una misión!" _Incluso después de haber comenzado, Mipha se sorprendió de haber hecho exactamente lo que pensaba, llegar y demandar algo de esa forma no era lo suyo pero, quizás esta vez era necesario para poder hacer que Revali hablara con ella y eventualmente, resolver todo el problema._

"¿Misión? ¡Esa búsqueda no es mas que una perdida de tiempo!"

"¡Sabes perfectamente que cualquier tipo de ayuda es necesaria en nuestra situación!"

"¡Eso díselo a Obab! ¡Si tanto quiere ayudar, que solo use sus poderes de una buena vez y deje de estarnos pidiendo esas semillas que sabrá Hylia para que las quiere!"

_Bueno, en ese tema no podía negarle que tenia razón, el motivo de para que quería Obab tantas semillas era un misterio para todo Hyrule, pero se estaban desviando del tema principal de su irrupción._

_Dando un respiro largo para tranquilizarse, Mipha intento no volver a levantar la voz._ "Mira, no vine aquí a resolver el misterio mas grande del bosque kolog, solo quería disculparme."

"¿Disculparte de que ahora todo el ejercito se burle de mí? Sí, gracias por eso." _Contesto con una molestia demasiado obvia._

"Se que no vas a creerme, pero yo no les conté nada..." L _a vista acusadora de Revali se encontraba sobre ella tal cual como si viera a su presa._ "Mira, tu comportamiento se me hizo curioso por lo que le pregunte a Teba si era algo normal y Sidon estaba allí, pero se que ellos nunca dirían nada a nadie y..." _El que Revali no perdiera su atención ni por un segundo le causada cada vez mas y mas nervios_. "Y... ¿Realmente todo el ejercito se ah burlado de ti?"

"Oh no se, contando que quienes comenzaron a divulgarlo fueron esos tontos del clan Yiga, a esta hora del día ¡Probablemente hasta Ganon ya lo sabe!" _Su tono de sarcasmo termino cambiando a uno mas de enojo al terminar su frase y Mipha no podía reprochárselo, esos Yiga seguro corrieron a esparcir la noticia tan solo se enteraron._ "Cuando me encontraba entrenando solo eran un grupo insignificante, pero cuando regrese, miembros de mi propia tribu no dejaban de reírse sobre el asunto, luego mas soldados del reino llegaron e incluso algunos de tus súbditos se les unieron al instante."

"Pero..."

"¡Oh el gran Revali le teme a un muñeco de paja! ¡Seguro también le tiene miedo a la oscuridad!" _Agrego de manera pésimamente fingida._ "Te escribiría una lista de todas las cosas que comenzaron a decir aquí afuera de la tienda hasta que les dispare una flecha explosiva para que se largaran, pero no tengo ganas, así que déjame en paz." _Termino de explicar mientras señalaba la puerta de la tienda._

"Pero Revali, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, tenemos que ayudar a la princesa."

"¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de ir contando mis asuntos por allí!"

"Lo lamento en serio, pero... Debes calmarte por un momento, seguro se olvidaran rápidamente del asunto." _A estas alturas ya no sabía que mas decir, todo lo que había pensado, se había esfumado de su mente._

"¿A sí? Solo espera a que Urbosa se entere. ¡Te puedo apostar que este no sera un tema que dejara morir fácilmente! Y ya no digamos de cuando ese tonto de Kogg llegue saberlo..."

_Ese era otro punto que tampoco encontraba forma de contradecirle. Urbosa sin duda se lo echaría en cara por el resto de su vida, lo cual le hacia sentir aun peor tomando en cuenta que Zelda e Impa habían ido a buscarle; y luego estaba Kogg, a quien sin duda sus secuaces ya le estarían contando, si es que no le habían contado ya, y mientras el clan Yiga recordara el asunto, nadie en todo Hyrule lo olvidaría._

_Sin duda un asunto tan infantil podía volverse en un verdadero problema, un tonto problema, pero un problema a fin de cuenta, en especial cuando el involucrado era alguien que vivía de su reputación como lo era Revali._

"Encontrare una forma de ayudarte con esto ¡Te lo prometo!"

"Creo que ya hiciste suficiente." _Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, dando por terminada la conversación._

_Si la princesa no deseaba irse, entonces sería él quien lo hiciera, por lo que comenzó a moverse en dirección a la puerta que su compañera seguía ignorando, para buscar el lugar mas remotamente alejado de todo el campamento._

"¡Espera!" _Le llamo nuevamente, pero no se detuvo._

"¡Solo déjame en paz!"

_Nuevamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, Mipha movió su mano y una fuente de agua apareció entre la puerta de la tienda y Revali, deteniéndolo en el proceso, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar ante la situación, la princesa de los zora se había transportado hacia la fuente._

_Lo normal era que Mipha usara su habilidad de básicamente transportarse a cualquier fuente de agua durante los combates, pero no en un lugar tan angosto como una tienda, por lo que, a la falta de consideración del lugar tan estrecho en el que se encontraba, termino colisionando con las paredes de la tienda y obviamente con el cuerpo de un sorprendido Revali._

_Ninguno de los pudo evitar quedar en el enredo causado por la fuerza de la colisión._

"¿Acaso estas loca?" _Exclamo un enfurecido Revali al quedar atrapado entre el suelo, Mipha y la ahora tienda destruida._

_Mipha se disponía a disculparse una vez mas, cuando una sombra creció sobre ella y el orni atrapado debajo de su cuerpo._

"Eh...¿Volvemos después?"

_La confundida voz de Zelda capto la atención de ambos... Haciéndoles notar la llegada no solo de la princesa, si no también de los otros campeones, Impa, el pequeño guardián y los 4 viajeros del tiempo. Todos observando la escena con diferente rangos de expresión: Sorpresa en la mayoría, principalmente en su hermano, hasta una clara mirada perversa en el caso de Urbosa. Link incluso había tapado el brillante ojo del pequeño guardián para que no pudiera observar lo ocurrido.  
_

_Mipha podía asegurar que no había forma alguna de no hacerlos mal interpretar el que le encontraran encima de Revali y con la destruida tienda sobre ellos. Tenía que explicarse rápidamente para evitar algún nuevo rumor, pero un brusco movimiento debajo de ella le hizo apartarse. Revali había logrado escapar a una velocidad que jamás le habían visto a un miembro de su tribu._

_Sin duda las cosas podían ir de mal en peor, y para mala suerte de Mipha, parecía que su plan de querer ayudar a su compañero y a la vez de aumentar su amistad con él, se estaba derrumbando mas rápido que la tienda que había tirado._


	2. La historia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha descubre porque Revali desarrollo su peculiar fobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos!
> 
> Solo quería mencionar que se me había olvidado explicar que esta historia se sitúa en el Age of Calamity después del capítulo 7.1 (la batalla en la meseta, donde se reencuentran con Rhoam) y antes del 7.2 (la reconquista de la ciudadela del castillo, ya saben ese donde Prunia transporta con la torre a todo el ejercito y las bestias sagradas para la batalla final).
> 
> Gracias por su atención.

"¿Quien diría que a Revali le daban miedo los espantapájaros?"

_No era una pregunta en sí, Urbosa sencillamente no pudo pasar por alto en hacer un comentario de burla después de que Zelda les pusiera al tanto del problema. A su alrededor los demás también encontraban divertida la situación y lo demostraban sin poder ocultar las ganas de acompañar a la matriarca gerudo en un ataque de risa._

_Incluso el siempre serio Link había tapado un poco su rostro al no poder contener una sonrisa ante la noticia y Mipha podía asegurar que los ruidos emitidos por el pequeño guardián eran signos de burla también._

_Los únicos que no participaban en la diversión eran Teba que ya había tenido su rato de sorpresa cuando se entero del asunto y se preocupa por Revali, Sidon que tenía miedo a que su hermana le regañara y la propia Mipha que deseaba poder forzar al pequeño guardián para que le regresara a la mañana del día anterior y evitar el desastre que había causado._

"Bueno, calma por favor." _Pidió Zelda en un intento de poner orden, sin embargo, era obvio que ella también intentaba contener el regreso de un nuevo ataque de risa._ "Necesitamos hacer algo para que Revali vuelva."

"Oh claro que necesitamos que vuelva, si no ¿Como podre echárselo en cara?" _Volvió a bromear Urbosa con una fuerte risa._

"Intentemos no comentarlo en su presencia, nuestro plan en contra de Ganon esta en juego."

_El que su plan se pudiera venir abajo y dejar ganar al cataclismo ganar por culpa de un espantapájaros, era sin duda la manera mas absurda en que podían perder la pelea._

"Tranquila rayo de luz, prometo no hacerle enojar más... Por lo menos no hasta que Ganon caiga." _Urbosa puntualizo perfectamente la ultima parte, dando a entender que este sería un tema que nunca dejaría pasar por alto._

"Gracias Urbosa."

"Pero eso no impedirá que haga otra pregunta." _Zelda miro a la matriarca confundida. Urbosa solo avanzo hasta ponerse a un lado de Mipha y paso su brazo sobre el hombro de la joven zora._ "¿Qué hacían tu y Revali como para haber destruido toda una tienda de acampar?"

_Su tono de voz acompañado de una mirada picara solo hacían que Mipha se sintiera cada vez más avergonzada._ "Fue... Un accidente." _Respondió levemente, pero estaba segura que no le creerían._

"Claaaarooo accidente." _El que la voz de la gerudo sonara cada vez mas insinuadora no ayudaba en nada._

_Para suerte de Mipha, Zelda había vuelto a tratar de mover la conversación al tema principal._ "Por favor, concentrémonos en lo importante y dejemos la vida privada de Mipha para después." _Tras notar que Mipha le veía con horror ante sus palabras, Zelda rectifico._ "Digo, no es que ellos tengan algo si no... Bueno... Ya saben... Sí, este ¿Alguna idea que podemos hacer por Revali?"

"¡Incendiemos todos los espantapájaros de Hyrule!" _Sugirió Sidon felizmente._

"¡Oh no! Eso no sería bueno para los campesinos." _Se apresuro a contestar Zelda._

"Ah... ¿Callamos al clan Yiga a la fuerza?"

"Oh, tu hermano tiene buenas ideas Mipha, yo me apunto a esa tarea." _Urbosa sonaba mas feliz de lo que debería ante esa idea._

_Y Riju parecía compartir el sentimiento._ "¡Gran Urbosa, me propongo a ayudarte con esa noble labor!"

"Me temo que nadie hará nada al clan Yiga... ¿Por ahora?" _Zelda comenzaba a temer por la seguridad de sus nuevos aliados, aunque tampoco debía ignorar la posibilidad de que Revali intentara vengarse en cualquier momento._

"¿Y si todos comentamos lo que mas nos asusta? Algo de simpatía podría ayudar." _Respondió Yunobo tranquilamente._ "A mi me dan miedo muchas cosas, es común que algunos se burlen de mí."

"Eso no suena tan mala idea." _Esta vez Zelda agradecía que la idea no fuera tan extrema._

"Ah... Bueno... Quizás no le haga mal a Revali el saber que... Me dan miedo esos pulgosos de los ranchos." _Daruk se veía algo avergonzado, era algo que no muchos sabían._

"Sí, quizás sea buena idea, seguro que el saber que no solo él tiene temores a cosas inusuales, le hará sentir mejor. Aunque primero debemos encontrarlo para poder hablar con él."

_Tras el pequeño acuerdo, todos comenzaron a buscar a donde había escapado su compañero. Pero, para la hora de la cena, nadie había logrado encontrar ni una de sus plumas. Zelda comenzaba a creer que quizás se había regresado a su zona de entrenamiento en las montañas de Hebra._

_Al día siguiente las cosas no parecían mejorar, Revali llevaba un día completo desaparecido causando que Zelda comenzara a impacientarse, el hecho de que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y el retorno del rey Rhoam se encontrara más cerca, le hacía temer en que reacción tendría su padre si se enteraba que uno de sus campeones había desaparecido por que se habían burlado de su fobia a los espantapájaros._

_La única persona que parecía mas temerosa que la princesa del reino, era justamente la otra princesa del grupo. Mipha no dejaba de sentirse mal por lo que había pasado, sintiéndose culpable de haber puesto a Revali en la situación en la que se encontraba y si a eso le agregaba que Urbosa no dejaba de aprovechar cada oportunidad que podía para hacer comentarios sugestivos sobre lo que había pasado con la tienda de acampar, realmente no podía encontrar forma de sentirse optimista sobre lo que ocurría._

_Fue hasta esa noche cuando una pequeña posibilidad de mejorar todo se presento ante ella. Cuando todos se encontraban camino a descansar, Teba se había quedado esperándola por un lado de su tienda._

"Alteza, no se si realmente deba hacer esto pero... Se donde esta el maestro Revali."

"¡Eh! ¿Pero porque no le has comentado a la princesa?"

"Lo estuve pensando pero... No creo que el quiera que vayan a buscarlo, sin embargo, creo que es necesario que ustedes hablen sobre todo esto."

"No creo que el quiera hablar conmigo nuevamente... En especial después de lo que paso la ultima vez."

"Hey, no te preocupes. Comprendo el que pienses así tomando en cuenta su personalidad pero, también eh comprobado que en el fondo solo quiere que lo escuchen y lo comprendan. Ademas, no puedo dejar que las cosas queden mal entre ustedes solo por un mal entendido. Este tipo de cosas es mejor resolverlas rápidamente."

"Lo se, aunque... No se realmente que pueda decirle para corregir esto."

"Solo se tu misma, veraz que eso es suficiente. Anda, te llevare con él."

_Un rato mas tarde, Mipha se encontraba volando junto con Teba en dirección a la torre sheika de las llanuras de Hyrule. Era la torre mas cercana a donde se encontraba ubicado el campamento debido a que Rotver y Prunia planeaban usarla para llamar a las tropas que pelearían en la batalla final contra Ganon._

_Pese a que la torre se encontraba rodeada de una pequeña ciudad, en la cual incluso Link había encontrado al pequeño guardián del futuro ya hace unos meses atrás, Zelda había decidido mantener el campamento en las afueras del lugar para evitar algún ataque posible al poblado, inclusive si este ya se encontraba evacuado. Mientras menos daños recibieran los hábitats de la llanura, mejor para todos._

_Una vez llegado a la torre, Teba intento acercarse lo mas silencioso posible, evitando volar sobre cierto lado de la torre para no ser visto. Una vez llegado a la cima, dejo cuidadosamente a Mipha sobre el área que asemejaba un mirador._

_Tras asegurarse de que Teba se hubiera marchado sin ser descubierto, Mipha se acerco hacia su objetivo. Revali se encontraba sentado casi a la orilla de la torre, viendo las estrellas que comenzaban a brillar sobre ellos, probablemente demasiado absorbido en sus pensamientos como para haber notado su llegada o el aleteo de Teba al acercarse._

"Revali." _Pese a verle llamado suavemente, el campeón había dado un sobresalto al escuchar que le llamaban, obviamente no esperando que alguien apareciera repentinamente a sus espaldas._

"¿Qu- Co- Cómo llegaste aquí?" _Pregunto desconcertado, después de todo, se encontraba sentado justo a lado del hueco en el suelo que servía como entrada a la punta de la torre, si alguien subía, el se daría cuenta al instante para escapar a un nuevo lugar._

"Eso no tiene importancia." _Intento desviarse del tema, pero la severa mirada de su compañero le empezaba a poner nerviosa._

_Tras unos segundos de observarle, comenzó a negar lentamente, como si acabara de tener una revelación._ "Pues al menos de que Prunia regresara y te transportara hasta aquí sin ningún motivo, la única otra opción es que Teba te ah traído."

"¿Cómo sabes que Te-'?" _Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase y se llevo una mano a la frente, la respuesta era tan obvia que no sabía porque había intentado ocultarla._

"¿Y quien más podría saber donde me encontraba?" _Por un lado dejo un plato que al parecer había estado sosteniendo fuera de su campo de visión._

_Ahora Mipha comprendía porque el guerrero del futuro sabía donde encontrarle, todo parecía indicar que le había estado llevando algo de comer._ "Bueno... Prunia y Rotver de hecho ya regresaron..." _Aunque sabía que Revali no creería que alguno de ellos le habían enviado a la torre, era mejor no ocultarle nada._ "Solo quiero disculparme, se que el otro día no salio como esperaba pero... Necesitamos hablar."

"¿Para que tengas mas cosas que contar sobre mí? No gracias." _Intento girarse hacía el lado contrario, pero Mipha se había arrodillado a su lado para observarle directamente._

"Revali ¿En serio crees que le contaría tu secreto a los del clan Yiga?"

_Se miraron fijamente, Mipha sentía como si hubiera entrado a una batalla de miradas, sabía que si apartaba su atención aunque fuera por unos segundos, seria suficiente para hacer que Revali dudara de ella. Debía mantenerse en calma, dejar que con una simple mirada fuera suficiente para que su compañero pudiera leerle por completo y comprendiera que su intención no era lastimarle._

_Unos cuantos segundos comenzaron a sentirse como horas y aunque comenzaban a irritarse sus ojos de no poder parpadear, Mipha debía seguir aguantando, en especial después de notar, que la mirada de su compañero comenzaba a cambiar._

_Al inicio parecía que Revali quería verse intimidante, quizás para hacerle confesar que había esparcido su rumor a medio mundo; pero mientras mas le seguía observando, sus ojos verdes comenzaban a verse cada vez mas expresivos. Su mirada parecía irse suavizando a cada segundo que pasaba y sus ojos parecían ganar un brillo que no estaba allí antes._

_Era un cambio interesante considerando que la princesa de los zora estaba mas acostumbrada a su mirada seria, decidida e intimidante, similar a las de las pequeñas aves cazadoras que solía ver por las montañas; en ese momento sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban algo mas parecido a ¿Inseguridad? O quizás ¿Remordimiento por sacar conclusiones? Lo que quiera que fuera, Mipha esperaba que el cambio fuera debido a que había percibido su sinceridad a través de su mirada._

_Tras unos segundos mas, Revali rompió el contacto, cerro los ojos y volvió a negar lentamente mientras suspiraba._ "No. No es tú estilo burlarte de los demás."

_Sus palabras hicieron que Mipha pudiera suspirar también, pero en su caso de tranquilidad. Llevo una de sus manos a la alturas de su corazón para poder calmarse nuevamente y sonrió._ "Me alegra que podamos llegar a este acuerdo, y realmente lo siento, en serio; no debí haberlo comentado con los demás, si debía preguntarle a alguien al respecto, debió ser a ti directamente y... También debería disculparme por haberte confrontado de esa forma el otro día. Creo que me deje llevar y en vez de ayudarte, solo empeore las cosas."

"Oh cierto, creo que había olvidado darte las gracias por ese detalle también... Sin duda, Urbosa ahora tiene suficiente material para molestarme por dos vidas completas." _Agrego tras recordar la comprometida posición en la que se vieron envueltos después de su pequeña discusión en el campamento y de la cual tanto Urbosa como todos los demás habían sido testigos._

"Si te hace sentir mejor, Urbosa ya me lo ah _echado_ en cara por casi todo un día, incluso después de que les explique que había sido un accidente." _Comento mientas tapaba su cara con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza tras recordar los varios comentarios que la matriarca gerudo había hecho al respecto, los cuales habían asustado a Riju y Sidon, y confundido a Yunobo, la reacción de Link en 'cubrir los receptores de sonido' del pequeño guardián para que no escuchara nada, solo empeoraban la situación._

_Para su sorpresa, Revali sonrío ligeramente ante eso._ "Lo se, por lo que me ah contado Teba, creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo por tus acciones."

_Mipha movió un poco sus manos para descubrir sus ojos y observar la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Revali._ "Y aun sabiendo eso me tienes aquí pidiéndote disculpas." _Pese al comentario que acababa de hacer, su tono era realmente mas de diversión y esperaba que el campeón orni no lo tomara a la mala y volviera a enojarse, sin embargo lo que era una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Revali, parecía ir en aumento._

"Son dos asuntos distintos princesa, técnicamente debías disculparte por ambos."

"Oh... Me disculpo por lo sucedido entonces, sinceramente lo que ah pasado no era mi intención."

"Lo se." _La expresión de Revali regreso a una seria nuevamente, mientras desviaba su mirada hacía la luna frente a ellos._

_Observar la luna desde lo alto de una torre sheika era algo digno de ver sin duda. La altura a la que se encontraban permitía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de la princesa en ese momento, era el como los ojos verdes de su compañero parecían tener un brillo único bajo la luz de la luna. Ahora también comprendía qué para poder entender mejor a Revali, era necesario observarle directamente a los ojos, los cuales parecían decir mas que sus palabras. Tal cual como había ocurrido hace unos minutos previos, por mas intimidante que quería parecer, su mirada reflejaba lo contrario._

_Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando este continuo hablando._ "Teba... Me comento que solo querías ayudar y que no era tu culpa."

"¡Oh!" _Su comentario le había agarrado por sorpresa. Ya se imaginaba que el guerrero del futuro habría intentado convencerle de regresar al campamento, pero no se imaginaba que también le hablara sobre ella._ "No pensé que, hubiera hablado por mí."

"No debería sorprenderte, el tipo tiene un complejo de padre queriendo entrometerse en los asuntos de otros."

_Mipha sonrió ante el comentario._ "Me temo que quizás extraña a su hijo, ya han pasado varios días desde que llegaron." _Al ver que Revali volvía a suspirar de resignación le hizo sonreír aun mas._ "Ademas se preocupa por ti."

"No debería, yo puedo arreglármelas... Solo."

_Aun pensando que quizás fuera una acción que no sería bien recibida, Mipha le dio una ligera palmada de consuelo sobre el ala. Lo normal era haberlo hecho en su hombro, pero sabiendo perfectamente que Revali no era de las personas que apreciaban mucho el contacto o la cercanía de otros, era mejor ir despacio._

"Me temo que este es un asunto que será más fácil solucionar con ayuda. Revali, si me dejas ayudarte, encontraremos la forma de que los demás dejen de molestarte."

"Salvo que lograras borrar la memoria de todos, no veo como puedan olvidarlo."

"Quizás nunca lo olvidaran, pero se puede solucionar de otras formas."

_Con un grado de curiosidad ante sus palabras, su compañero volvió a girarse nuevamente para verle detenidamente._ "¿Cómo?"

"Eso es algo que descubriremos una vez que entendamos el problema. Primero, ¿Qué paso exactamente cuando los miembros del clan Yiga te cuestionaron sobre el asunto? Por lo que conozco de ti, no creo que directamente aceptaras el hecho de que tienes una fobia." _Pregunto con una expresión de curiosidad. Ese era un dato que aun no tenían claro, cuando Impa había preguntado a los soldados, ninguno supo explicarle._

"Claro que no les dije nada." _Tras observar la mirada inquisidora de la princesa, se dio cuenta de que debía ser mas cooperativo y explicarse mejor._ "Cuando lo preguntaron... Me sorprendió que hubieran hecho el comentario, siempre intento evitar a esos tontos muñecos para que nadie pregunte al respecto, por lo que no supe que contestar. Debieron interpretar mi silencio como alguna señal para seguir indagando porque comenzaron a presionar más sobre el asunto, incluso sugirieron ir a buscar alguno para llevarlo al campamento. Sus comentarios no hicieron más que despertar mis nervios y... Escape."

"¿Solo así?"

"Solo así..."

_Mipha pensó en ello por unos segundos, quizás sí había una salida del asunto._ "Entonces ¿Nunca lo aceptaste y ellos solo asumieron?" _Tras recibir una afirmación, la joven se alegro._ "Revali, si nunca lo aceptaste entonces solo debes negarlo y ya."

"¿Y crees que eso sera fácil? ¡Van a querer que les demuestre lo contrario!"

"Entonces ¿Realmente les tienes miedo?"

_En vez de una contestación, Revali volvió a suspirar, llevando una de sus alas hacía su cara para intentar ocultar su expresión de cansancio mezclada con algo de vergüenza._

_Esta vez más decidida, Mipha se acerco a un más a su compañero y se sentó correctamente a su lado, observando directamente hacía la luna que llegaba ya a la mitad del cielo. Segura de que ahora sí obtendría lo que buscaba, esta vez sí reposo su mano sobre el hombro del campeón para darle el apoyo que necesitaba_. "Hablar sobre el tema podría ayudarte a superarlo." _Le comento tranquilamente._

_Por mas infantil que sonara el temerle a un muñeco de paja, si era una verdadera fobia, no podía obligarle a que le contara sobre ello, por lo que era mejor ofrecerle su apoyo y dejarle decidir que hacer._

_Revali movió una de sus alas para dejarla sobre su mano._ "Se lo amable que eres, pero no comprendo porque tanto interés sobre esto."

_Mipha le sonrió nuevamente, el verle en esta faceta mas tranquila, cercana a un punto vulnerable, era sin duda un buen comienzo._ "Eres mi amigo Revali, incluso si no se hubiera armado este problema, mi intención era ayudarte desde el principio."

_Le observo cerrar los ojos nuevamente, parecía estar pensando sobre el asunto por lo que decidió no apresurarle y darle su tiempo sin mover la mano que tenía sobre su hombro para seguirle dando el soporte que necesitaba, mientras secretamente disfrutaba la sensación de sus plumas. Aunque ya sabía apreciado la suavidad de sus plumas en veces anteriores que le había curado algunas heridas en sus alas, no dejaba de sorprenderle que las texturas de estas variaban, al parecer era un detalle asociado con los diferentes tamaños de cada pluma. Sin embargo su investigación sobre la teoría plumifera que acababa de sacar, se vio interrumpida cuando su compañero abrió los ojos y comenzó a explicar._

"Se que te vas a reír, pero comenzó cuando tenía unos 6 años."

"Tranquilo, prometo no reírme."

_Aunque su expresión indicaba duda, siguió hablando._ "Pese a que estaba prohibido abandonar la aldea para alguien de mi edad, solía salir para entrenar con el arco en los alrededores de la montaña."

_Mipha rio un poco ante eso llamando su atención, al notar su mirada que claramente decía 'Te lo dije' , levanto su mano para indicar que no hablara._ "Disculpa... Es que, me as recordado a Sidon. Siempre se esta escapando de los guardias para visitar los alrededores del dominio." _Para su alivio la mirada de Revali cambio de acusadora a una mas comprensiva._ "No hace mucho incluso escapo para pelear con un centaleon."

_Ante esa información, Revali parecía mas alarmado de lo que esperaba._ "¿Cómo permitieron que un niño hiciera eso?"

"Sidon es bueno escapando, supongo que pasaba lo mismo en tu caso." _Comento observándole con curiosidad para permitirle que continuara contando su historia._

"Yo... No es tan difícil cuando no tienes a nadie que te este cuidando."

_Sus palabras hicieron que instintivamente Mipha le tomara del hombro aun mas fuerte a manera de apoyo, quizás su pasado sería un buen tema para indagar en el futuro; pero primero debía ganarse su confianza con algo simple. Con una pequeña palmada en el hombro y un gesto de entendimiento, le incito a que siguiera con su historia._

"Cuando regresaba a la aldea ya era de noche, aun así al pasar por el rancho que se encuentra cerca al puente de entrada, se me hizo raro que estuviera completamente cerrado. Esos lugares nunca cierran sin importar que parte del día sea. Por el ruido que podía escuchar desde afuera, parecía que estaban teniendo algún tipo de reunión privada. Cuando me acerque, pude observar algo que no estaba allí antes."

_Algún tipo de escalofrió debió pasar sobre su compañero, puesto que Mipha lo sintió estremecerse ante el recuerdo. Aunque no se imaginaba como un simple espantapájaros podía haberle asustado tanto, comprendió que esa era la parte mas difícil de contar, por lo que la joven retiro la mano que tenía en su hombro y le tomo el ala en un intento de hacerlo mas parecido a un reconfortante apretón de manos._ "Un espantapájaros." _Comento para ayudarle a continuar, a lo que recibió una señal confirmatoria._

"El rancho jamás había tenido uno... De hecho, nunca había visto uno antes, por lo que... Yo... Me acerque a observarlo. Tenía un rostro extraño, tétrico incluso, pero cuando lo toque con la punta del ala... Se... Se..."

_Ese era el momento que esperaba escuchar, pero tampoco se atrevía a apresurarle, lo que quiera que estuviera recordando parecía causarle un mal rato, por lo que espero a que pudiera continuar. Aprovechando que no había rechazado el contacto sobre su ala, Mipha le tomo con ambas manos para ayudarle._

"Esa cosa... Sus ojos... Se iluminaron de un color naranja intenso y... Comenzó a moverse."

_Lo que quiera que Mipha esperaba escuchar, sin duda no era eso._

"Intente alejarme, pero se movía muy rápido y hacía un ruido extraño. En ese momento... Ni siquiera pude volar para alejarme, así que solo corrí en dirección al puente con esa cosa persiguiéndome... No... No recuerdo muy bien que paso después, pero incluso hasta el día de hoy, aun recuerdo esos ojos brillantes mirándome en la oscuridad cada que veo uno de esos muñecos." _Se cubrió los ojos con su ala libre, intentando volver a esconder su expresión._ "Seguro pensaras que es algo ridículo."

"¿Qué? ¡No!" _Respondió al instante la joven tras salir del pequeño shock que tenía tras escuchar su historia._ "¡Revali eso suena horrible! ¿Y no sabes que paso después?"

"Lo único que recuerdo... Es que, cuando lo conté en la aldea los guardias se rieron... Decían que había imaginado las cosas, que el rancho nunca ah tenido un espantapájaros y que estos no brillaban ni se movían... Solo dijeron que era una señal para que no volviera a salir sin permiso de la aldea..."

"¿Y no sabes que ocurrió con el espantapájaros?"

"No... Al día siguiente no había nada y en el rancho todo parecía normal... Nunca me atreví a preguntar, pensando que quizás solo conseguiría que mas gente se burlara de mí."

"Reírse de ti por una experiencia aterradora, no es algo que las personas decentes harían."

_Revali destapo su rostro y le miro fijamente._ "¿Tú, me crees?"

"No tengo motivos para no hacerlo." _Mipha le sonrío en un gesto de comprensión que tomo a su compañero por sorpresa. Revali no recordaba que alguien le hubiera dirigido una mirada como esa anteriormente, era algo nuevo y ademas reconfortante._

"¿Y si lo imagine todo? ¿Cómo es que esa cosa desapareció sin dejar rastro?"

"Bueno... La entrada a la aldea esta formada por puentes. ¿Qué tal si se cayó de uno mientras te perseguía?"

_Debía admitir que esa era una opción que no había pensado antes._ "¿Crees que siga allí?¿En el fondo del lago?"

"Podría ser."

_Por un rato ninguno de los dos dijo más. Revali parecía estar pensando en la posibilidad de que el causante de su fobia aun siguiera allí, sumergido en el agua. Mipha por otro lado, agradecía internamente a la diosa Hylia de que su compañero se sintiera a gusto en contarle algo de su pasado; aunque en el fondo sabía que parte de su éxito se lo debía a Teba, seguramente el mayor de los orni había pasado un buen rato hablando con el campeón para hacerle entender que ella solo quería ayudarle._

_Sin embargo, ahora Mipha se encontraba con un nuevo problema ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a Revali? Si lograba ayudarle a superar su miedo, entonces el podría demostrar frente a todos que el rumor había sido solo eso, un rumor. La joven zora tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, encontrar una solución al problema sin empeorar la situación._

_De pronto una corriente de aire frío llego hasta ellos y Mipha se estremeció, una rápida mirada hacía el cielo para observar la posición de la luna le hizo darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Su reacción no paso por alto la aguda mirada de Revali._

"Deberías regresar al campamento." _Le escucho decir mientras volvía a girarse en dirección a la luna._

"¿No piensas regresar?"

"¿Para qué me sigan molestando? No lo creo."

_Por supuesto, aunque hubiera hablado de su problema, eso no significaba que regresaría con los demás como si nada, realmente tenía que pensar rápido en como resolver el problema._

"Prometo que encontrare una forma de ayudarte." _Revali se giro un poco para verle nuevamente, sus ojos claramente expresaban duda ante sus palabras._ "Aunque creas que es imposible, ya encontrare algo... ¡Haré que vuelvas con los demás y les demuestres que no le temes a nada!"

_Tras decir eso sintió como si el espíritu de Sidon le hubiera poseído por unos segundos. De cierta forma pensaba que sus palabras habían sonado algo tontas, pero al menos lograron que Revali sonriera un poco._

_Mipha se levanto y se disponía a regresar a su lugar de descanso, cuando se dio cuenta de algo._ "Uh..."

"¿Qué?" _Revali se giro completamente para ver que había pasado._

_Con una tímida sonrisa, señalo hacía abajo de la torre._ "Creó que... No tengo forma de bajar."

_La expresión de su compañero cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa._ "Y una vez más, no parece que pensaras bien las cosas." _Aunque su comentario podía considerarse como ofensivo, la joven igual le sonrió como respuesta, algo en su tono de voz le hacía comprender que realmente no se estaba burlando de ella._ "Solo usa la extraña forma de la torre, Link incluso las a escalado usando los pedestales para descansar."

_Sus palabras le hicieron recordar a Mipha que en efecto, una vez había visto a Link escalar una de las torres aparentemente solo por diversión._ "Umm la verdad es que los zora no somos buenos escalando algo que no sea una cascada."

"Entonces usa una de tus fuentes para transportarte allá abajo, después de todo, nada te impidió transportarte sobre mí el otro día."

_La forma tan casual en que había hecho el comentario solo logro que la joven se sonrojara levemente. Aunque era cierto, esa no había sido su intención y el simple recuerdo de que hubiera pasado, le hacía avergonzarse al instante. Debía suponer que una vez mas Revali estaba jugando con ella, porque volvió a sonreír al ver su reacción. Las ganas que tenía de empujarlo levemente para quitarle la sonrisa del rostro eran grandes, pero decidió mejor intentar calmarse, con la suerte que tenía últimamente, capaz que lo aventaba de la torre por accidente y aunque el pudiera volar, la acción sin duda no le haría gracia. Era mejor no hacer algo que pudiera causar un nuevo conflicto entre ellos, en especial ahora que su compañero por fin había comenzado a confiar en ella._

"No puedo hacer que aparezcan tan lejos."

"Y debo suponer que no trajiste tu paravela."

"Y supones bien."

_Revali negó mientras daba un suspiro con un falso tono de molestia._ "Felicidades princesa, vas a lograr hacerme bajar de esta maldita torre." _Comento mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, indicándole que subiera a su espalda._

_Segundos después, ambos se encontraban al pie de la torre que brillaba en medio de la noche. Revali miraba a todos lados, seguramente para asegurar que nadie estuviera cerca, sin embargo, el campamento se encontraba un poco retirado de la torre, y probablemente los soldados haciendo guardia no se alejaban mucho._

_Al notar su impaciencia, Mipha le tomo una de sus alas para calmarlo y llamar su atención._ "Revali, en serio, prometo que pensare en algo para ayudarte."

_Nuevamente volvieron a mirarse, la joven observando cuidadosamente su reacción, los ojos de su compañero mostraban que quería decir algo, pero no parecía encontrar el qué exactamente. Probablemente intentaba decirle que no tenía caso y que no había forma de ayudarle, pero el hecho de que estuviera batallando para decirlo, parecía indicar que en el fondo, esperaba que realmente le ayudara a superar su problema._

_Le observo cerrar los ojos por un segundo mientras desviaba la mirada._ "Ve a dormir de una vez."

_Pese a que le había ordenado que fuera a descansar, Mipha se quedo observando como volaba nuevamente a la punta de la torre. Aunque al final se regresara a su 'no tan secreto escondite', por lo menos había logrado encontrar la causa de su miedo, por lo que el primer paso de su plan había sido un éxito... Ahora solo debía pensar cual era el siguiente paso a tomar._

_Encontrar una forma de hacerle olvidar una mala experiencia de su niñez, no sería algo fácil de lograr._

...

_Mipha se encontraba cansada. Al final, no había logrado dormir lo suficiente, de cierta forma sentía que estaba defraudando a Revali por no haberle hecho caso en ir a descansar, pero su mente seguía intentando pensar en como ayudarlo._

"¿Quieres café?" _Le pregunto Sidon, al verle bostezar por cuarta vez._

"¿Uh?" _Froto sus ojos con sus manos para intentan componerse._ "¿Desde cuando tomas esas cosas?" _Pregunto confundida, el café no era una bebida muy común entre los zora._

"Ah, Link me dio un poco para probar el otro día, no sabe tan mal, deberíamos volverlo mas común en la región."

_Ahora comprendía porque Sidon estaba mas activo de lo habitual, lo cual parecía algo ya imposible. Tenía que hablar con Link al respecto de darle a su hermano bebidas no habituales entre su tribu, así fuera la versión del futuro o del presente._

"¿Y que pasó?"

_Mipha no sabía si contarle o no, pero para su mala suerte o quizás buena considerando la situación, Teba acababa de acercarse a los hermanos, una de sus alas cuidaba una bolsa que llevaba amarrada a la cintura mientras vigilaba que no hubiera nadie cerca._

_La joven le sonrío al guerrero cuando este se sentó junto a ellos._ "Teba, gracias por haber hablado con él." _Fue lo primero que dijo, después de todo, si Revali había estado de humor para hablar sus asuntos personales con ella, era en gran parte gracias a Teba._

"Descuida no es nada, como dije, no era justo que estuviera enojado contigo por un mal entendido." _Le sonrió de vuelta._ "Acabo de llevarle el desayuno, parece de mejor humor que ayer."

"¿Te contó lo que le paso?"

"No, aunque..." _Teba saco una libreta de la bolsa que llevaba._

"¡El diario!" _Exclamaron ambos hermanos al ver el objeto._

"Anda ¿Te lo dio?" _Pregunto Sidon sorprendido._

"Claro que no. Cuando arregle la tienda..." _Mipha se llevo una mano a su frente tras el recuerdo de como había derribado a Revali junto con toda la tienda, causando que Teba sonriera levemente a forma de disculpa._ "Confundí su diario de esta época con el que traje del futuro... De cierta forma ahora me alegro de que lo llevara conmigo cuando apareció el portal."

"Oh, ojala hubiera hecho lo mis-" _Sidon se callo al instante tras ver que Mipha le observaba severamente._ "Ejem, digo, si que coincidencia ¿No?"

"¿Lo leíste?" _Pregunto Mipha sin quitarle la vista a su hermano._

"Por accidente... Estaba buscando si en la copia que tengo había algo al respecto. No menciona todos los detalles pero sí lo del espantapájaros con ojos brillantes que lo persiguió. Al principio se me hizo raro que no recordaba haber leído esa parte antes, pero luego, ojeando un poco las demás notas, me di cuenta de que algunas cosas no coincidían con lo que yo recordaba y entonces me di cuenta de que no era mi copia lo que estaba leyendo. Parece que teníamos razón, las cosas sucedieron diferente para ustedes desde el principio."

"Entonces, su miedo lo desarrollo solo en este tiempo." _Teba asintió ante el comentario._ "Debo encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, no solo porque le necesitamos para derrotar al cataclismo, si no por que tampoco puedo dejarle así."

"Je, me alegra saber de que al menos esta vez sí tendrá alguien en quien confiar." T _anto la princesa como el orni sonrieron, a ninguno de los dos les parecía agradable la idea de que Revali pasara tanto tiempo solo._

_Sidon sin embargo, parecía estar pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar._ "Ummm, que curioso, eso de ojos brillantes suena como al ojo de los guardianes."

_Sus palabras hicieron que tanto su hermana como el orni de plumaje blanco voltearan a verlo sorprendidos._

"Ahora que lo dices, no había pensado en ello." _Comento Teba mientras se llevaba un ala al pico de manera pensativa._

"¿Habrá sido un guardián lo que vio Revali?" _La idea parecía algo lógica en la mente de Mipha, después de todo los espantapájaros no se movían, pero había un pequeño detalle._ "Aunque, para que lo atacara, tendría que estar poseído por el cataclismo, y eso es algo que comienzo hasta hace poco."

"Y si fuera un guardián ¿Porque tendría forma de espantapájaros?"

"Si existieran serían tétricos... Comprendo porque al campeón Revali le dan miedo los espantapájaros, si algo así me persiguiera ¡Yo también les tendría miedo!" _Exclamo Sidon más fuerte de lo que debía._

"¿QUÉ REVALI, QUÉ?"

_Alarmados, los tres voltearon a ver quien había gritado, y para la cada mas vez peor mala suerte de Mipha, Rotver y Prunia estaban cerca de ellos, viéndolos con una cara sorpresa._

_Prunia se había acercado rápidamente hacía ellos._ "¿Qué dijeron de Revali?"

_Sidon se llevo las manos a la boca al instante tras darse cuenta de que había hablado muy fuerte, mientras Mipha se golpeo la frente con la mano. En este campamento no se podía mantener nada en secreto sin duda alguna._

"¿Ocurre algo?"

_Y de nueva cuenta, las cosas iban a peor, ya que Zelda, atraída por el grito de Rotver, se había acercado también hacia el ahora creciente grupo._

_Un rato después, Zelda ya había puesto al corriente a los dos investigadores sobre la situación de Revali. Por un lado Mipha agradecía la distracción extra, puesto que Rotver y Prunia se disponían a trabajar con la torre sheika de la llanura y habrían encontrado a Revali. Por el otro, no le agradaba la idea de que cada vez mas y mas gente se estaban enterando del asunto del espantapájaros; tenía que apresurarse a encontrar una solución._

"Ya veo ¿Y saben las causas de su miedo?" _Pregunto Rotver tras la explicación._

"No, Revali no ah regreso de... Donde quiera qué este, por lo que nadie a logrado preguntarle al respecto." _Respondió Zelda. Por un lado, Sidon se tapaba la boca para evitar hablar de más._

"Pues tiene que regresar pronto, porque no podemos retrasarnos más para el próximo ataque." _Prunia observo la tableta sheika que llevaba en ese momento._ "Es una lastima que no podemos transportarlo de regreso a nuestro gusto... Quizás, debería trabajar con eso una vez que tengamos calma, sería algo muy útil."

"Saben, creo que tengo una idea." _Ante sus palabras, todos voltearon a ver a Rotver sorprendidos._ "¡Creo que puedo ayudar a que Revali supere su miedo!" _Anuncio con su clásica pose de señalar hacía el cielo._ "Solo denme hasta el atardecer, y lo verán."

_La preocupación de Mipha iba en aumento, no podía pensar en que ocurrencias se le habían ocurrido al excéntrico investigador sheika, pero a falta de una mejor idea, quizás no tendría nada de malo el ver que planeaba hacer. Lo único que esperaba, era que las cosas no fueran a continuar empeorando.  
_


End file.
